Not so much of an archer
by crazygothgirl
Summary: As i stood in the elevator in stark towers i only have one thing going through my head as i hold my crossbow. Today i'm getting my brother back and nobody can stop me. after all me and him are witch hunters and he has the only bower to stop me Hansel/Clint i'm coming for you.
1. Chapter 1

**Gretel's POV**

I sat nervously in the corner of my house watching from my window.I'm not caring about the weird aliens killing and shooting every thing they see. I'm more worried about my brother Hansel. He's my everything, I have only ever had him in my life and I can't imagine myself without him. At this point you must be really confused as to why I'm here and what I'm talking about, well here is a little bit of a back story of me and my brother's life.

My name is Gretel and my brother's name is Hansel but you probably know him as Agent Clint Barton of S.H.I.E.L.D. Well we will get to that in a minute. First it all started when we were kids. It was around the 14th century and our father woke us up in the middle of the night and told us to put our clothes on and being the good children we were we did as we were told. Our mother told our father to take us to the forest. When our dad took us so far in that we couldn't get out without his help he sad to stay put and he would come back and get us soon, but he never did and we started to wonder around trying to find our way back home. After a while we came upon a candy home. Being the scared children we were started to bang on the door. When the door opened we were greeted by a witch. The witch kidnapped us and put Hansel in a cage while she put me in chains. She put a knife to my throat and threatened my life if Hansel didn't eat the candy she gave him. When she wasn't looking I grabbed a nail and freed myself from the shackles she put on me. As she tried to put Hansel in a stove to cook him I grabbed a knife and got her attention so Hansel could free himself. She fired a spell at me with her wand but it went right through me when it was supposed to kill me so when she was distracted with trying to figure out how I was not dead I ran at her and started stabbing her till she fell on the stove lid behind her. Then Hansel and I closed it burning her alive. That is how we started killing witches for a living.

20 years latter a lot of dark witches tried to kill me in a ritual on our generations Blood Moon but all that they got was death. Later that week we ended up finding our old house and a letter on my old bed addressed to me and Hansel it told us what I was and what our mom was a. Grand White Witch. Later we found a newspaper that said that they burned her alive in front of our house and when our dad tried to stop them they hung him next to our moms burning pyre. So they didn't abandon us, that's why they never came for us. She told us in the letter that on our generations Blood Moon we will turn immortal by a spell that she put on us when we were kids that would make us immune to witches magic. So me and Hansel just started to live the rest of eternity with each other and it was that way for hundreds of years. It was just that way till he decided he wanted to go and join a circus. I of course, didn't want to so we decided to see if we could live apart, something we haven't done in two hundred years. So he joined the circus as a trick shooter with one of my bow and arrows even though he didn't like it very much and was not as good as me but he was happy so I was happy too. We called each other every day to make sure the other was all right. He got us fake identities that said that his name was Clint Barton and I was Samantha Smith. Everything was going fine until a government organization called S.H.I.E.L.D. found him and liked his shooting so much they wanted him to be an assassin for them and I was cool with that until he stopped calling so much so that all I got for 3 years was a text message every month. I was going to call and demand to see him when the Aliens attacked New York and started fighting a mile from my house. That is where we're at now so on with my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

Thank you for the couple reviews I got I appreciate them vary much this is my first story so pleas be patient and ignore my misspellings I'm really trying! Now pleas review my story good comment or bad I appreciate them all. And let me now if I'm going to fast with the story. Now on with the next chapter!

CHAPTER 2

**GRETEL'S POV**

I get up and walk to my door and go outside. It's be two days since all of the aliens stopped fighting and just fell down and die for now reason. I didn't wont to go out side for the fact that the aliens might not be all dead. But in the mean time I cast a tracking spell so I could find him. He was on the top floor of the Stark Tower. As I walk the streets of New York with my crossbow, Hansel's gun, and a big duffel bag of weapons that Hansel and me made. The ones covered in the potion that renders a witches magic useless. I'm gust glad that nobody is out side to see me caring them. About a block away I grabbed my wand. As I enter Stark Towers I disable the alarm system and walk to the elevator and open and walk in and press the button for the top floor as the doors close a disembodied voice comes out of a speaker.

"_Miss. You aren't allowed to go up to the pent house." _It says in a British accent.

"I don't give a dame about what you say I can and can't do." I say vary rudely.

And with that I over power the elevator with my magic. As I stood in the elevator in Stark Towers I only have one thing going through my head as I hold my crossbow. Today I'm getting my brother back and nobody can stop me. After all me and him are witch hunters and he has the only power to stop me. Hansel/Clint I'm coming for you. And with that though the doors open to the biggest room I have ever seen. And sitting on the couch in front of the biggest flat screen T.V. is my brother rapped in the arms of a fiery red head. I don't know how they don't notice me but the don't and keep watching the screen. After about a minuet of just looking at them I decide to make my presence none.

"Well at lest I no your alive." I sad with a frown on my face.

The second I say this I have a gun and bow and arrow pointed at my face.

The girl with the red hair speaks up first "who are you? How did you get in hear?!"

I just ignore her ad turn my attention at on my brother. I look at the bow and just frowned

"Get that out of my face before you but my eye out you big oaf. Oh and don't you ever point that at me ever again or I will shout you in the shoulder again." I sad vary sternly.

Gust then he realize who he is pointing his bow at and knowing that I would actually shot him do the fact that iv done it 3 times for not even good reasons like this. He hangs his head and gives me the weapon. And starts apologicing and crying.

"I'm sorry. Pleas don't shout me it hearts but If you wont to you can and I wont fight with you about it. I now I'm a horrible person I sorry iv been ignoring you pleas don't leave me ever again I love you to much. I was so scared that you might not have been safe during the attack or that you didn't have your crossbow. I thought that I lost you the hole block you lived on was blown up I was so scared!" he gushes out as the red head just keeps looking at us with her mouth agape at the site of the crying, pleating man in my arms. Just then I realize 4 more people in the room with the exact same expression as the red head.

I finally decide to stop torturing my brother and took his face in my hands.

" Shh its ok I'm hear and ill never leave you alone. Now I have a present for you and you can give me back my bow. How does that sound baby? " I ask in a baby voice because I now how funny he thinks it is. All he does is chuckle and pushes me of him.

"Stop talking to me like I'm a baby. And yes I do wont a present this bow is starting to get annoying and hard to fight with. I have no idea how you can do it. Now give me my present." He says with a vary playful tone.

"Fine but you have to say that I'm the better archer and you have to tell everyone who we are because I think we broke them." I say. Just then Hansel looks a round and notices that they all look like there in shock. Me and Hansel just start laughing like the craze people we are.


End file.
